First Kiss (Elsanna Week Day Two Prompt)
by rainbowsailormoon
Summary: This is a story of the first kiss between Elsa and Anna, takes place a little bit after the film! Elsanna, beware if you don't like. Icest.


Elsanna Week

Day Two: First Kiss

Genre:Romance/Angst

Word Count: 1628

Elsa walked blindly down the halls of the castle. Arendelle was back to normal, summer had returned, and, everything should have been perfect. 'Should have been,' she mentally chastised herself as she continued to pace around the palace. Her powers were in check. She made new friends. She pleased her people. She had her kingdom back and she was able to bring it back to safety with the help of her..sister. That was the word that struck Elsa's heart like one of her icicles back firing on her. Anna had done everything in power to save her and Arendelle. A little reckless, absolutely, but her and her sister did it together. Sister, there is that word again. Anna, her speck of light and beacon of love, had shown her how to save herself and protect her kingdom, showed her how to control her powers if not alone then with her love, and how did she repay her? Elsa fell in love with the princess. That's how. Not just some run of the mill petty crush. The love she felt for her was a real every time she smiles at me my heart aches love or a wow the way her bangs rustle ever so slightly in the wind makes my knees weak sort of love. Elsa was head over heels for Anna, Elsa's ice magic was now second place as far as power went. Second place to her immaculate love for the strawberry blonde, freckled goddess that she lived with it, grew up watching, that she pained for. However, Anna was her sister, how could she feel such vile things and think such deranged thoughts?

For example, the other day, Anna was prancing down the halls on her way to dinner when she caught up with Elsa. She grabbed Elsa's arms and swung her around. This caught her off guard and they both tumbled onto the floor, knocking over an end table and breaking a vase. The girls both ran off quickly together and Elsa was cracking up, she hadn't had this much fun, well she had never had this much fun. Again all thanks to her sister. Anna didn't want to get caught and Elsa's laughs were rather loud, so Anna lifted up her finger to her sister's lips to silence her. The touch shocked Elsa through out her whole being, and, all the while Anna just tilted her head and smiled into her soul. She accidentally froze the floor beneath them, causing them to tumble, and, getting them both caught by the hands of the house. Anna was never mad though. Anna was too perfect to her to be mad.

Then there was that time where Anna tried to wear one of the suits of armor in the great hall. She got stuck and knocked on Elsa's door, scaring the living crap out of her. She quickly ushered the younger girl into her room only to help her remove all of the armor. She blushed at Anna when she realized that once they got most of it off, Anna was only sporting a bra and underneath. She said it made it feel more authentic. Elsa laughed so hard and reassured Anna that knights wore more than just their under garments beneath their metal armor. Anna just pouted a little angrily at her sister and crossed her arms as she stormed out of the room. Elsa just watched her walk away, her petite waist and perfectly sculpted hips, swung as she strolled away angrily. Her matching bra and panties were a blood orange and complimented her oh so perfectly. The small frilled edges of her panties hugged the bottom of her butt cheeks, showing off her perfect form and her shoulders were decorated with these perfect freckles that matched her hair, the oil lamp in the room really made them stand out. Elsa drooled at the sight and right before Anna walked out of the door frame, as if she had known Elsa was watching her, she turned around winked, then blew a kiss. Elsa froze with her jaw dropped as her sister then scrambled down the hall, attempting not to be seen running around half naked by any of the staff. She could have sworn her sister had just out right teased her and then walked away. Sister she thought again as she grabbed her face with both hands and slid them down her neck.

'Anna's just a playful girl,' she tried to convince herself, 'she is just a natural tease and that wasn't aimed for you.' Elsa kept trying to tell herself as she continued pacing up and down the hall, she noticed the sun was setting soon and Anna was going to meet her here very shortly. She had wanted to talk and the notion scared the living shit out of her. She was afraid that perhaps Anna noticed the extra long stares she would give to her at meals or what if? What if she read her diary, she had promised to keep all doors open or unlocked, so her diary was practically public. 'Oh no.' Elsa went back and forth through her thoughts, thinking about all the negative things that Anna could have seen or read or noticed. But what about that time Anna invited her to dinner, alone, in the city? Elsa couldn't forget that. The weather was spectacular and her work flow was slow, so she had spare time. She told Anna and she can still remember her sister's squeal to this instant. She told the queen she had a special treat for her, forced her to get dressed quickly and then literally dragged her out of the kingdom to dinner. The place they went to was magical, and their seats were down right gorgeous. The restaurant was the near the harbor and the view from the window was the setting sun over Arendelle. She remembered everything that happened that evening, from the way the sun's glare made Anna's hair looked like beautiful fire and the way Anna rested her leg on top of Elsa's underneath the table, their bare skin touching. Elsa had to fight back from moaning every time her sister moved her leg a little bit. The gentle rubs of smooth skin on her calves made her incredibly hot, occasionally she would have to bite her lip to control herself. She didn't think Anna ever noticed, or did she?

Elsa went back to frightening herself. The sun was nearly set and she finally stopped pacing. She leaned her back against a wall and closed her eyes. A small tear fell from her left eye, she was so tired of always messing up and she was so terrified that she had done it again. Why would Anna want to talk to her privately, at this place in the castle at night, if it were something pleasant? The tear kept falling down her face as she bit her lip and sighed. Her fears were thrown out of the window all of a sudden when she felt something delicate press against her icy lips. It was so pleasurable that her hips bucked and she felt a throb coming from her center. Her hands still pressed against the wall but then she was taken aback by this random sensation and her eyes flew open as she slid down the wall partially. Anna just grinned and gave her a kind look. 'A kiss? A kiss?' Elsa's mind went crazy as she realized what had just happened. Her sister summoned her to kiss her? Anna pulled Elsa back up right, seeing her sister was still speechless.

"I hope that that's all right, with you. Elsa, I've been waiting so long to do that..I love you, and, I see the way you look at me. I know that it isn't right but it's all right for me. Does that make sense?" Anna admitted as she played with her hands in front of her, basically asking Elsa permission for her forbidden love. Their forbidden love, Anna instead of coming to yell at her, 'Why would Anna come yell at you anyway, she barely ever does that', came here to express her love for you. 'It's her requited love though, you have to let her know too, tell her you love her back.' Her brain tried to command Elsa, seeing as she was still in shock and her body was quivering.

"Oh no! Are you mad, are you upset with me?" Anna begged as she walked backwards a couple steps.

"No, no, I'm not mad." Elsa said sweetly as she lifted up her chin to look Anna directly in the eyes. A smile crept on to her face. As she grabbed Anna by the waist and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Anna was surprised this time, but immediately her eyes lit up and she closed them sweetly. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck to enjoy this moment. Elsa pulled back and then pulled herself and Anna back to the wall so she could prop herself against it.

"I love you too Anna. I always have." Elsa admitted in a soft tone. They both just stared longingly into each others eyes.

"This is amazing!" Anna squealed delightfully as she threw herself on Elsa, pushing her into the wall further, to kiss her deeply once more.

The End

Well that was my first Elsanna one shot! I hope you enjoyed my submission for today's prompt! :3


End file.
